


Forest For the Trees

by holls



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov have been sleeping together, and Scotty is scared of the day when Chekov leaves him for someone better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest For the Trees

When it began, Scotty counted it as a once in a lifetime chance, albeit an amazing one. In the glorious aftermath, he basked in the heat of the body curled up next to his own, trying to suppress the voice inside of his head that told him to enjoy this moment as he wasn't going to get another chance to enjoy this. He was fortunate enough to strike gold once in his life, he shouldn't hope for anything more than that.

Even with the negativity buzzing through his head, Scotty couldn't wipe the wide grin from his face. He'd just slept with Pavel Chekov, and he could only describe it as the most spontaneous, brilliant sex he'd had in his entire life. Even if this was a one shot, 'oh my god, we almost died', spur of the moment occurrence, it had been utterly wonderful, and Scotty counted himself to be the luckiest man aboard the Enterprise.

When Chekov showed up at his door two days later, he moved himself up in rank from only the Enterprise to the quadrant.

After a three hour tryst in a jefferies tube, quadrant became the entirety of Starfleet.

Less than a week into this pattern repeating on an almost daily basis, Scotty fancied himself to on top of the entire galaxy, both known and not.

But still, as wonderful as all of these encounters were, he waited with terrible anticipation for them to come to a grinding halt. Every day he saw the bright, young ensign heading his way, a knot formed in his stomach at the thought of Chekov 'just wanting to talk' before bringing their unspoken agreement to an end. After all, he was more than twice Chekov's age, and while he could see the possible appeal of bedding someone old enough to be your father, he didn't see how it could have any staying power. It was only a matter of time before some sweet, hot, young guy came along and swept Chekov off his feet and far away from Scotty's reach, he'd come to accept that.

Though he had to admit that, even with knowing he was just going to end up broken hearted in the end, he wasn't going to be the one to end this. Healthy or not, he was going to attempt to wallow in denial as his addiction to Chekov grew. He felt guilty, he shouldn't have fallen in love with him, it wasn't fair to either of them, but it was something he simply couldn't help

Just like he couldn't help staring every time he saw Chekov naked.

"Wow..." Scotty panted, still attempting to catch his breath as Chekov rolled off the bed and onto his feet, his eyes locked on the boy as he headed for the bathroom to clean off. "That was amazing, you're...you're fucking brilliant..."

There were so many other words he would've rather have said, but he kept them to himself.

"You are the brilliant one...I can barely walk..." Chekov said with a sleepy sounding giggle, emerging from the bathroom seconds later before stumbling towards his discarded clothes. "I do not know how I will make it back to my quarters..."

'Stay here, then, I've got lots of room, and waking up to you would be...' Scotty gave his head a little shake to abruptly halt his train of thought. Chekov had never once asked to spend the night, and he didn't think that was about to change whether he could walk straight or not.

"Take your time, there's no rush," Scotty said, mentally cursing himself for not even trying to get Chekov back into that warm bed. "You know, if this keeps happening, we can just meet in your quarters, saves you an uncomfortable walk."

"Maybe," Chekov said with a shrug, frowning slightly. "But I like your room more than mine, I prefer to be here for other reasons. The walk is worth it."

"You know you're always welcome in it," Scotty said, his eyes tracing a line down Chekov's left hipbone, annoyed with the pants that blocked the rest of his glorious view.

"I appreciate that," Chekov smiled, gingerly kneeling to scoop up his shirt, pulling it over his messy curls before reaching up to try to tame them. "Tomorrow is good for you, then? Right here, after dinner?"

"Sounds good," Scotty wasn't about to argue that. "I'll meet you in the mess hall then, we can grab a bite together if you want."

Chekov's smile grew, as did the slight blush in his cheeks, and Scotty heart ached at the sight of it. Oh lord, he was going to miss this so much, there was no one else in the universe that could melt him like Chekov could. He was utterly perfect, and utterly beyond anyone Scotty had met in his entire life. And, somehow, he was lucky enough to be his friend as well as his fuck buddy, even if that was as far as it went.

"Tomorrow it is, then," Chekov said, heading to the door with a coy little wave. "Until then..."

"Until then..." Scotty repeated, his own hand raised half-heartedly as the content glow of sex began to ebb away, replaced by frustration and sadness.

He should stop this now. He shouldn't see Chekov any more, it wasn't right, he wasn't doing either of them any favours, and he was just prolonging the inevitable moment when he would hear the words 'I've met someone else'.

"Stupid old git..." Scotty swore alone into the darkness. "Look what you've gone and fucking done to yourself..."

 

A few weeks after Scotty's friendship with Chekov took a more intimate turn, the ship was set on course for Zytchin III to drop off a vaccine, and to give the crew some needed shore leave. The entire week leading up to their arrival, everyone on board was abuzz about their plans to shop, dine, hit the beach, and take in some of the notorious night life. It sounded like paradise to pretty much everyone on board, except for Scotty who thought it sounded like the perfect opportunity for Chekov to meet someone his own age, stamina, and league.

The closer they got to Zytchin III, the more vivid Scotty's daydreams became. While some of them were admittedly far fetched, he didn't think Pavel would ever laugh in his face after all, they convinced him all the more that these last few days were the last he'd have with Chekov in his arms. He was lucky it had lasted this long, really, and he should feel happy if his friend finds someone better to move onto. He cared about Pavel deeply, he wanted him to be happy.

On the morning everyone was set to depart, Scotty found out that Chekov was sick and confined to sick bay, feeling immediately guilty at the little jig he broke into. He knew he was being a bad friend, and though he had no plans on telling Chekov about how relieved he felt, he canceled his own chance to leave the ship to go look after Chekov and keep him company.

"You did not have to give up your vacation for me..." Chekov said sleepily, barely opening his eyes as he lay shivering under a pile of blankets.

"Course I did, I wouldn't have had any fun knowing you were up here in agony," Scotty said, pulling another, thicker cover over him. "You look like hell, and I mean that in the nicest way possible, what can I do for you?"

"...my skin hurts..." Chekov whimpered after a second.

Scotty felt even guiltier as he began to lightly stroke Chekov's damp curls. He'd actually been happy about this? The poor kid needed a break, a chance to relax and have some real fun for a change, and he'd celebrated that opportunity being taken from him.

"If I knew a way to make your skin stop hurting, I'd help you out," Scotty said softly. "I mean it, anything you need, you let me know and I'll get it for you."

It was the least he could do for his poor friend.

"...if...if you do not mind staying..." Chekov looked up at Scotty weakly, the blue of his eyes made even brighter by the tears that periodically ran down his temples to the pillow. "I do not want to be by myself...."

"I don't mind at all, I'll stay right here until you're better," Scotty promised, getting a tissue to dry the little lines of moisture the tears had left on Chekov's face. "I'm going to make sure you've got everything you need, I'm sure McCoy won't mind having another guest while you're in here."

And if he did mind, that's what bribery was for. A full bottle of real 80 year old whiskey should about cover it. As much as Scotty had been waiting for a special occasion before getting into it, he couldn't think of a better reason than Chekov to sacrifice it.

"You are so kind to me," Chekov slurred, his eyes sliding out of focus for a second. "Scotty, you are a very sweet man...I love you..."

Scotty smiled at the boy, chuckling under his breath. A terrible fever was raging through his poor body, he probably had no idea what he was saying, or who Scotty really was. Judging by the occasional hungry look in Pavels eyes, Scotty assumed that Chekov just thought he was his dinner.

"I love you too, Pavel," Scotty sighed, lot wanting to upset the boy, and frankly excited to finally admit it out loud. "But you need to sleep before McCoy comes in here and eats my head for breakfast. I'm supposed to be letting you get lots of rest."

Chekov mulled this statement over for a second before letting out a low, weak laugh.

"McCoy will not eat you, he is too nice," Chekov said, his words slurred and heavy. "He pretends to be much crankier than he is, but he is kind, like you. I will not let him eat your head."

"Bless, thank you," Scotty said, laughing a little as his stomach gave that little twist again. Did he have more to worry about than just a single planet of sexy, young beings with a knack for having fun?

Perhaps the problem would be much closer to home.

 

It took Chekov the better part of two weeks to recover from the virus that had a name only Spock and Uhura could pronounce. In that time, Scotty had made good on his promise to spend as much time with him as possible, hoping selfishly that it won him some points with Chekov. At least enough to convince Chekov to keep his sorry ass around for a few more weeks.

When a healthy and flushed cheeked Chekov met him at the end of his shift in Engineering, grinning and winking at him from down the hall, Scotty knew he'd won at least one more night.

They barely made it back to his quarters before their lips found each other, their kisses hungry and desperate after two weeks with no physical contact beyond hand holding and the occasional peck on the forehead. Scotty was almost certain he heard something rip as clothing was pulled off frantically and unceremoniously, but he didn't care about anything save the gorgeous young navigator who was, by some divine miracle, allowing Scotty access to his body.

There was little foreplay, neither particularly needed or had the patience for it, save for Scotty's careful preparations for both Chekov and himself. It was one thing he refused to hurry, he never wanted to hurt Chekov, especially if it was because he was being impatient. Besides, he enjoyed watching Chekov squirm, and the sound of the boy begging for more was good for his ego, as well as a massive turn on.

The moment he entered Chekov, Scotty forgot about his insecurities and fears, though he did manage to hold back a few choice phrases that came to mind by pressing his mouth against Chekov's again. The boy's body was arched up against his own, rocking hungrily as he moaned into the kiss, sending a shiver down Scotty's spine. Chekov was so bloody responsive to everything he did, and in ways that drove Scotty absolutely crazy. The little noises he made were downright pornographic, the way he stared up at Scotty with those half lidded blue eyes, his expression one of maddening innocence, and the little jolts his hips made when Scotty hit something the way he liked.

In that moment, there was no losing Chekov, he was Scotty's, and Scotty held onto that opportunity, plunging himself over and over into the lithe body beneath him. He would take absolutely everything he could get from between those pale thighs, and he would do his damndest to give just as well as he was receiving. He held out for as long as he could, savouring everything he could, until the sound of Chekov hitting his climax drove him over the edge as well.

"...wow..." was all Scotty could manage as he finally freed himself from the tangle of limbs to flop onto the mattress, spent and quite pleased with himself. "That was...that was fucking good."

"It was good fucking..." Chekov answered back sleepily, laughing weakly at his own lame joke, his entire body not sure if it was hurting or glowing. "I needed that...I do not think I can move but I needed that."

"You and I both, are you going to be able to make it back to your quarters alright? I can give you a hand if you want..." Scotty's eyes were glued on Chekov's chest as it rose and fell, missing the disappointment that flashed in the boy's eyes for a moment.

"No...give me a moment, I will be alright," Chekov said, trying not to sound bothered. "I am only a few doors away."

"Alright..." Scotty said, desperately wanting to add that Chekov could stay if he wanted, but terrified to overstep the boundaries of a friends with benefits relationship. Frankly, he'd never been in one before, and he wouldn't have chosen to do it save for the fact that he was utterly spellbound by Chekov.

"I can not come over after dinner tomorrow night, by the way, I am sorry in advance," Chekov said as he slowly began to get up. "I promised Leonard I would come over."

Scotty's post coital glow immediately left his cheeks as he sat up a bit, his heart pounding in his chest.

"...oh yeah?" he said, trying to sound as neutral as possible. "Just getting together for a couple drinks...that sort of thing?"

Chekov gave Scotty an odd look as he fumbled with his pants.

"...actually, I should not say," Chekov said, doing up his fly and picking up his shirt. "It is not entirely appropriate of me to."

He flashed Scotty a smile, though it had quite the opposite effect that Chekov intended. Scotty's stomach was wound into an uncomfortable knot once again, and this time it transcended emotional discomfort and went right into physical pain.

"O-oh...alright..." Scotty said, trying to breathe evenly, not wanting Chekov to know what was going on past the smile he'd forced. "That's fine, there's some reports I should go over anyway, I could use a night to myself."

Chekov nodded, partially relieved that Scotty was fine with him taking a night to spend with a friend, and still upset that he was being sent back to his own room.

"Good, it works out then, I will see you at dinner," Chekov said, bending down to press a quick kiss to Scotty's lips, his cheeks flushing a little as it was returned. "Good night..."

His hand touched Scotty's cheek, cupping it for a moment before it slid away and Pavel disappeared through the doorway. He was gone, out of reach, and it was too late to call for him to come back and crawl into his arms. And after tomorrow, who knew if he'd get another chance again?

"...lights," Scotty said after a moment, his voice faltering for a second as the lump in his throat threatened to mute him entirely. He rolled over, facing the spot where Pavel had lay a minute ago, his hand touching it to feel for any residual warmth, a trace of Chekov's scent, something to remind him that the boy had been there with him.

Finding neither, Scotty broke down into tears.

 

Scotty had wanted to scream at the sight of Chekov leaving the mess hall with Leonard McCoy, shoving his tray aside despite only having taken a couple of bites of his dinner. Chekov was laughing as he disappeared from sight, and even McCoy's lips were tugged up in a half smile as he leaned over to whisper something in Chekov's ear, which made the younger man blush. They disappeared before Scotty could see any more, but that had been more than enough for him. Excusing himself, he headed back to his quarters before throwing up the little he had eaten.

He shouldn't be surprised that he was losing Chekov to McCoy, he should have seen it coming ages ago. McCoy was handsome with a charm that Scotty could never hope to match, and despite only being a few years younger than the Engineer, the doctor was in better shape, and had a much better knowledge of human anatomy and it's erogenous zones. What did he have to match that? He was a pathetic, old loser who only had his position out of dumb luck, who was known around Starfleet more for his failed experiment than anything else. How he'd even managed to get Chekov to pay attention to him much less sleep with him was still a mystery to him, but he was beginning to suspect it was either pity or because Chekov knew Scotty was desperate enough to not say no to him. Maybe it was a mix of both.

He drank himself into oblivion that night, trying to erase the image of McCoy's hands and mouth all over Chekov's body before it made him throw up again.

"Did you get your all of your reports reviewed last night?" Chekov said as he took a seat across from Scotty at supper the next evening, digging into his stew.

"Reports?" Scotty asked half-heartedly, still suffering both physically and emotionally from the excess of Scotch and self-pity the night before.

"You said you were going to go over your reports last night," Chekov said, taking a drink.

"Oh...nah, forgot," Scotty said as he nudged a potato on his plate with his fork. "Had a bit of an early night instead."

He figured it was around 2100 when he passed out in a heap half on his floor, half on his couch, so that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Does that mean you will be busy with them tonight?" Chekov asked, cocking his head and frowning, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Why? No plans with McCoy tonight?" Scotty snapped, a bit surprised at the edge in his voice. He'd meant to hold that back, and felt guilty for not doing so when Chekov jumped a little.

"...no," Chekov said meekly. "Scotty, I...are you upset with me?"

Scotty stared across the table into Chekov's wide blue eyes, feeling like even more of an ass despite knowing his frustration was justified. The boy had never made a promise to him, he had no right to get this angry at him, it was his own stupid fault for bringing feelings into this. And if he kept acting like this, Chekov was bound to end it all together.

"No, I'm not, I had a...rough sleep last night," Scotty said weakly, sighing. "Don't mind me, Pavel...I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Chekov didn't look entirely convinced.

"Scotty, if you wanted me to come over last night, you should have said something," he said gently. "I did not think you would have wanted me to because I left Leonard's rather late."

"What would you have needed me for then? Why would you bother coming to see me after being with him?" Scotty asked, regretting the words the second they left his mouth. "That's like finishing a five star gourmet meal with applesauce. Not even good applesauce, but the stuff that's been in a jar at the back of the fridge for god knows how long and you forget about it, and...one day you go to eat it thinking it's fine, but it's hard and...a funny colour around the edges, and...."

Scotty knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself. He was staring down at the table to hide the tears in his eyes as he systematically destroyed the best thing he'd ever had going for him.

"...what are you talking about?" Chekov asked, genuinely bewildered, and a bit taken aback. "...being with him? Applesauce? Wh-what...?"

"Pavel, I love you, I utterly and completely love you, and...I can't hold it in any longer, I'm sorry," Scotty stammered, running a shaking hand over his short hair. "I...I love you."

Chekov watched Scotty, still confused, but unable to stop smiling. He'd been waiting so long to hear that, afraid to say it himself for fear of chasing Scotty away.

"And I love you..." Chekov said, reaching out to take one of the hands away from Scotty's hair to hold between his own, pressing a kiss against his fingers. "You never have to feel sorry for that...and I do not want you to hold it in."

Scotty froze for a moment before looking up at Chekov in utter disbelief.

"...you...you love me?" he finally said, his eyes aching with the need to blink, but he wasn't about to miss a nanosecond of this.

Chekov laughed softly, as his cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink.

"Of course I love you, why would I be with you if I did not love you?" he asked, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a grin. "I...I did not say so because you did not, and I did not want to frighten you off. You seemed like you wanted some distance, I did not want to push."

Scotty continued to stare at him in disbelief. This couldn't be a joke, there was no way that Chekov would be that cruel.

"What do you mean?" Scotty asked, his heart beating faster. "How long have you felt that way?"

Chekov blushed even brighter, looking so adorable that it took an incredible amount of willpower on Scotty's part to not jump across the table and kiss him.

"Since...before our first time..." Chekov said with an embarrassed shrug, feeling incredibly put on the spot, but delighted that Scotty wasn't running from him. "But after that night, I wanted to be with you so badly, and I was happy to eat with you, and...be intimate...but you did not want to talk about being together, and you did not ask me to stay the night or say your feelings, so..."

It was like all the lights were going on in Scotty's head all as he was bombarded with memories of Chekov looking at him expectantly. As they lay in bed together, when they were sitting at the table, and any other little chance they had to be alone, all the time he'd been fretting, Chekov had been waiting.

"Pavel, I really had no idea, I didn't mean..." Scotty covered his mouth, honestly still in shock. "I didn't know that you were...I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of..."

"Scotty, I was with Leonard last night because...it was not that I was trying to keep something from you, I was teaching him chess so he can beat Spock," Chekov said softly. "He does not want anyone to know, he thinks he is being silly, but...you should know that I am only yours...you are my boyfriend, I will always be faithful to you."

There were tears in Scotty's eyes again, but there was no more twisting in his stomach, and the urge to get sick replaced by one to scream and dance in utter joy.

"....can we go back to my room?" Scotty asked, looking up at him, squeezing his hand. "I want to talk, there's a few things I think I need to explain..."

Chekov smiled, nodding as he slowly got up, his fingers lacing with Scotty's.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said.

 

The moment the doors of Scotty's quarters closed behind them, Scotty pulled Chekov's hand, catching him in a tight hug as the younger man momentarily lost his balance. He crushed Chekov against his chest, closing his eyes as he nuzzled his hair, pressing a kiss amongst the boy's curls.

"Scotty, I am not angry..." Chekov started.

"Shh..." Scotty whispered. "Pavel, I've been an arse."

"Obviously there was a mix up, things were not clear," Chekov said, a stern note in his voice. "That does not make you an...arse. I should have said something to you to make myself clear, I was assuming and..."

Scotty eased up on the embrace a little, pulling Chekov's shoulders back so he could look into his eyes.

"You weren't the only one assuming, and I wasn't really being very fair to you," Scotty said, feeling guilty about all the instances where he'd thought the worst of Chekov. The kid wasn't Jim Kirk, not even close, what had possessed him to think that Pavel was using him as a fuckbuddy? "I need to say, though, I thought that I wasn't good enough for you, I still don't see how I am. You're a brilliant young man with his entire life and career ahead of him, what are you doing tying yourself down to someone like me?"

"First off, when you say tying myself to you, you make it sound like you are an anchor, which I do not agree with," Chekov said with a hint of anger in his voice, an eyebrow raised. "And your life and career are ahead of you as well, where else would they be? I do not like when you talk like I am somehow better than you, that is just bullshit."

Scotty was about to speak again, but Chekov's profanity threw him off for a second. Sure, he'd heard the kid swear before, but he wasn't expecting it now.

"I do not like it when you act like I am doing you a favour by being with you, that is not why I am with you!" Chekov added, raising his voice, tears of frustration shining in his eyes. "I am with you because I love you, and because I want to be, and...and maybe if you really think that I am so good, then maybe you should take me wanting to be with you as a sign that you are just as good!"

"Pavel..." Scotty began, his voice soft and his expression one of a scolded boy.

"Pasha," Chekov corrected, staring into his eyes as he reached his hand up to stroke Scotty's cheek. "That is the familiar form of my name."

"Alright then, Pasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think I thought you were only with me out of pity," Scotty sighed. "It's not your fault at all, but I don't really have the best view of myself. That won't change overnight, I'm afraid."

Chekov's eyes faltered from Scotty's for a second as he nodded. He wasn't a miracle worker, he knew that, even though he desperately hoped to be one when it came to anything that troubled the man he loved.

"Scotty..."

"Monty," Scotty corrected. "You can call me Monty if you want, it's more personal."

"Monty..." Chekov said, his lip twitching into a tiny smile. "Monty, I should not expect to be able to fix everything that has ever bothered you, but that does not mean I do not want to try. I want you to be happy with yourself, but I promise I will be patient when you are not."

"I know, Pasha," Scotty said. "I do have to admit, knowing I have you does make me feel better. I'd been worried that you were only with me temporarily, and you were going to move on when you found someone younger or..."

He stopped himself before he dug himself into another hole, he didn't want to argue with Chekov right now.

"You do not have to worry any more, I am not going anywhere," Chekov said, wanting to comfort Scotty rather than argue with him, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss as he wound his arms around the man's neck. "I love you, I am yours..."

'I love you, I am yours...' Scotty couldn't picture any other words that he needed to hear more than those.

"Mine..." Scotty whispered against Chekov's mouth as they kissed again, drawing him closer, his hands gripping the small of the other man's back.

It was their first time all over again, Scotty was trembling with anticipation as he lead Chekov towards his bed, pulling away clothing quickly so his hands could touch skin again. They only broke their lips apart to breathe and kiss lines across each other's jaws and necks until their mouths met again. Their fingers dug into each other as their urgency grew, both men moaning softly as their erections pressed against each other.

As he lowered Chekov to the bed, pressing him into the mattress under the weight of his own body, Scotty ended the kiss, backing up only enough so their noses still brushed together.

"You're beautiful, my Pasha..." he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "You're fucking gorgeous...I adore you so much..."

Chekov ran his hands up to the back of Scotty's neck, tracing over his skin as he looked up into his eyes.

"And you, my handsome Monty..." he murmured. "Miliy moya, ti takaya krasivaya..."

Scotty didn't need to know exactly what Chekov had said to know the sentiment behind it. He crushed their lips together in another hungry kiss as his hands moved away from Chekov's shoulderblades, running down his sides until they found the younger man's hips. Cupping them for a moment, massaging them with his work-calloused fingers, he moved a hand across the smooth plain of Chekov's lower abdomen before sliding it between his parted legs. His mouth moved down to kiss and nibble the skin over Chekov's throat, feeling the vibrations caused by the boy's moans.

His free hand went to his nightstand drawer as he continued to stroke and tease Chekov's cock, his fingers drifting lower to nudge and tease his entrance as he took out a bottle of lubricant. Dripping it liberally over his finger as it continued to push and rub, it didn't take long for Scotty to slide one, then another finger into his lover, watching Chekov's face as he hooked his fingers to tease his prostate.

"Monty...Monty, please..." Chekov panted, whimpering sharply for an instant as he felt another finger push inside of him. "Please, I want to be yours, I want you inside of me..."

"I am inside of you," Scotty teased, so much more confident now that he knew how Chekov felt about him.

"You know I mean your cock..." Chekov chuckled between deep breaths, tensing around Scotty's fingers as he looked down at him with desperation in his eyes. "Fuck me, Monty, please."

That was all the convincing Scotty needed to hear. Pulling his fingers away from Chekov, he covered the palm of his hand with lube, slicking himself up before guiding his erection into Chekov's tight body. Moaning, Scotty's hands slid onto Chekov's thighs, parting them wider and pushing them back against the bed as he began to thrust.

This was so much better than any time they'd slept together before. Without having to concentrate on this possibly being the last time he'd get to have Chekov, Scotty could actually focus completely on his lover. He watched Chekov's face, listening to the noises he made, and paying attention to what he was doing when he got a better reaction from him.

"Monty, ohmyfuckinggod Monty!! I am yours...all yours, do not stop..." Chekov yelped, gritting his teeth as he pushed his hips up against Scotty's, meeting his thrusts, his short nails biting into the flesh under Scotty's shoulders. "Do not stop...do not stop...do n-Chyort voz'mi!! Monty!!"

Chekov's screams drowned out the sound of their skin slapping together as he came, his body tightening around Scotty's cock as the older man thrust faster to bring himself to climax.

"Pasha, my Pasha..." Scotty moaned, his hips jerking one final time before he collapsed on top of Chekov, raining kisses over his cheeks and down his neck before pressing their lips together. The kiss didn't last long, however, both were too desperate to breathe to continue it.

"That was...that was amazing..." Chekov whispered when he finally caught his breath. "Monty, thank you."

Scotty didn't reply at first, he just buried his face against Chekov's neck, nuzzling it softly. Reaching over, he grabbed a box of tissues to clean them both up, because he doubted he could walk the ten feet to the bathroom right now.

"No, thank you," he replied as he slowly climbed off the boy, tossing the tissues in the trash, pulling Chekov into a hug. "You are staying, right?"

"If you want me to," Chekov said, snuggling against him, kissing the ridge of Scotty's collarbone. "I think I will enjoy sleeping in your arms."

"You're always welcome to stay here, my love," Scotty said, kissing his curls. "Whenever you want, my place is yours."

"I like the sound of that," Chekov whispered. "I get to be your love and stay here all I want, I am very lucky."

Scotty looked down at him, blushing a little as he realized that Chekov wasn't saying that to tease him. The gorgeous, brilliant boy in his arms really did feel blessed to be with him, he loved him, he wanted him. As bad as Scotty could feel about himself, he had to admit that knowing Chekov truly felt that way made him want to hold his head higher.

"You and I both, Pasha," Scotty said with a smile.


End file.
